


We All Just Wanna Be Big Rockstars

by pdorkaa



Series: gaters gonna gate | drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdorkaa/pseuds/pdorkaa
Summary: "Evenin', Colorado, I trust you're all well" Cam drawls into his mic, Southern charm turned up all the way. Sam's pretty sure she sees a couple of girls faint already.





	We All Just Wanna Be Big Rockstars

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i just wanna see rockstar teal'c"  
> me too, my friend

Sam peers up at the large man sitting across from her in the local diner. It looks like run-down Denny's, but Colorado Springs has always been small and unimportant enough not to have any of the franchises open up shop. Not that the locals are complaining.

Sam's been feeling like Colorado Springs is just too... Old, small, too tight for her, sort of like how you grow out of your childhood room when you grow up. Not that she has much choice either - the last garage band she's been sort of the manager of flunked spectacularly just last month, and she only pulled out of the whole gig in time to save as much of her measly reputation as she could.

Which brings her to the here and now, sitting across the large, black man sitting (towering) across her in the local diner.

Teal'c, he introduced himself as, with no last name but with an apostrophe in between the L and the C, and she made a point of jotting it down in her planner to keep up an air of professionality. She also learnt that he has only recently arrived from Mozambique - although why anyone would want to settle down in Colorado Springs of all places is beyond her - and that the large, golden sigil on his forehead is some kind of tribal mark. 

She's not even sure how Teal'c had found her, but that's not important now, because they're negotiating a position with his newly-formed rock band. Apparently, the others aren't too keen of bothering to find a manager this early, but Teal'c wishes to do this right from the beginning, to do it professionally. He doesn't look like the sort to have the glimmer of unfounded hope in his eyes, and - his own words - he has the utmost confidence in his bandmates.

Sam reckons this is the best deal she'll get around here, and they're standing up, shaking hands, she gets a polite nod from Teal'c, and a week later, they're signing contracts.

The rest of the band consists of four other members. Teal'c plays the bass, she knows that from their meeting last week, but the others she's seeing for the first time. They seem... Eccentric, that's the best way of putting it, but they seem to be a lot more promising than that last band. At least the name of their band isn't "Colorado Scream" and that alone makes them okay in Sam's book. Well, they don't yet have a name, per se, but that can be worked on. 

There's a guy named Daniel, handsome even with the college professor get-up he's got going on, although if Sam's gonna manage this band, she's sure as hell not letting him on stage in that cream sweater that is the farthest thing from rock'n'roll. He's their drummer, apparently also pitches in for background vocals, and Sam just hopes he has something else to wear for a hypothetical concert, because she'd pegged him as an english teacher or some dusty old professor, but certainly not a drummer.

There's a perky, young woman with shiny black hair and a thousand kilowatt grin, who introduces herself as Vala and promptly asks Sam a horribly intrusive question about her sexual preferences. Vala does the vocals, and she's got a great voice, sultry even when she's not laying on the charm, mellowed by her Australian accent. She swears up and down that she can rip out a decent guitar solo. This has the others scoffing and Daniel rubbing the bridge of his nose, so Sam takes that last part with a grain of salt.

There's a young man, who insists the others hall him 'Shaft' - apparently that'd been his call sign at the Air Force Academy before he'd dropped out - but everyone calls him Cam, with the sole exception of Teal'c, who calls everyone by their full names. Sam thinks a bit about it, but decides calling someone "Shaft" is just... You know, not too much full of innuendo, or anything, just weirder than she'd want it, so she settles for Cam as the rest apparently did. Cam plays lead guitar, and he's not half bad from what she's seen so far.

The last of them is a man in his late forties, O'Neill, Jack, who's not even an actual band member; his role seems to be sitting around offering sarcastic quips and an occasional painful stream of complaints. Sam learns that he's sort of on and off with them, also a guitarist, but he'd been friends with Daniel and Teal'c for so long that neither of them actually mind his loitering, even if they pretend otherwise.

Sam's got a good feeling about this.

Of course, promptly after welcoming Sam into the fold, a heated debate arises over what to call the forming band. Jack campaings for "something cool" although his definition of cool seems to consist of Star Trek references, so they all get quickly dismissed.

Teal'c has a lot of good suggestions, and even if they sound great, neither of them can pronounce something called "zat'nik'tel", and they all agree that shortening foreign words to make them sound English is pointless. Teal'c concedes their point with a lift of his eyebrow that seems a characteristic of his, and a regal nod.

Vala's suggestions are mostly just picking at the others', and no one pays her any mind. She's not really invested in this, seeing as she's currently lying on her back atop a table and browsing what suspiciously looks like Instagram. Occasionally, she gets passionate about potential names she really doesn't like, but that's as far as her helping goes.

Cam Mitchell got voted out after his very first suggestion, and everyone - even Sam, no matter how desperately she tries to be impartial here - agreed that he shan't ever name anything ever again. He didn't even get around to explaining what the S, the G, the hyphen and the number 1 were for, he got booed out so fast. Who puts a hyphen in a band name that only consists of three letters? 

And then Vala, in a moment of what is clearly not ingenuity but simple coincidence, reads out loud some innocuous joke loosely based on Greek Mythology, and Daniel slams his palms flat on the table.

"Prometheus." He says, and it's a statement.

Everyone is quiet in the way people are quiet in the face of great, life-changing turn of events. They like to sound of it, they like the implied meaning - to strive for something more, ever for something more, that is what they are doing, that is what they will be doing. (The implied meaning is only clear to all of them after a brief explanation from Daniel, and wow, there's that professor vibe again.)

They draw up a contract, print it, sign it, and off they take. Quite literally, quite like a rocket, in a bright flash of light that takes them high and higher. Sam quickly finds herself having her hands full, and she couldn't mind it even if she tried.

 

* * *

 

 

"We are a go in.... Seven, six, five" it's a technician that's counting down over their earpieces, one that Sam can't remember the name of. The short one with the glasses, she thinks, but she knows he likely won't be on the team long, none of them last, so she'll not bother learning a name every two weeks.

"...four, three, two, one!"

The crowd's been hooting and screaming at the empty stage for the past fifteen minutes - exactly how late Prometheus is. Sam has this lateness down to an art. You have to be late enough to raise a few hackles, but early enough not to strech the crowd's nerves too thin for maximum effect. It's working, because if they were screaming till now, she has no word for the eruption that greets the members of Prometheus as they walk on stage.

This is their last concert on the Tour of America, so the louder-than-usual ovation is understandable, but that understanding doesn't stop the immense pride bubbling up in Sam's chest as she watches them from the side of the stage, sweat already beading on Cam's forehead in the spotlight, Teal'c's biceps rippling as he absolutely shreds his guitar to pieces.

They're in the Red Rocks Amphitheatre in Colorado, one of the most scenic venues the state has to offer - they felt it's only fair to end their tour where they first began, in Colorado. Not Colorado Springs, sure, they grew out of there pretty fast, but the Red Rocks is close enough.

"Evenin', Colorado, I trust you're all well" Cam drawls into his mic, Southern charm turned up all the way. Sam's pretty sure she sees a couple of girls faint already.

Their songs roll by, one by one - they started with a couple of their biggest hits to wind up their audience just a notch more.  _Thor's Chariot, Snakes, Hyperdrive,_ all the songs the crowd always screams the lyrics to. They snuck in a couple of songs from their album set to debut next October, and end the concert with their most popular ballad,  _Daedalus' Fall._

Obviously, they get back on stage, whip out another song or two, end with a cover of  _Stairway to Heaven,_ homage for the gods of rock. 

The new ones are in the making, anyway.

Yeah, Sam's got a good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus walter!  
> sorry i'm not more inventive with my fictional song titles, kids


End file.
